Sins of our live's
by Broniesb4hoenies
Summary: Can a group of K.I.A heroes save the land of equestria, or will they fall to the ground in defeat and blood? Random updates but mostly once a month to once a week, results may vary. reviews may help in the endevor. Currently under Stop and go as writers block is a pain.
1. New beginnings and new jobs

**Date: December, 21rst, 2027**

**Time: 11:53 pm/ 2353 hours**

**Place: south Saint Paul, Minnesota, **

**Climate: 13 degrees Celsius, light to heavy snowfall.**

If there's anything more depressing it's the day the mothers and fathers realize their children aren't coming home. The day the fathers salute their children as their passed from man to man to their final sleep. The day when brothers and sisters realize it's their time to take up the mantle.

If there's anything an MP could do, is release their pain. And officers in any branch could do is hand their child back safely, not a scratch on them.

But tonight's not an exception. Tonight, one mother would find grief as two marine corporals walked up the steps to the front door with a folded flag and a box in tow.

**Inside said house.**

The mother looked at the soldiers turned bloody mummy's from the bandages. "How?" She asked looking at the older of the two.

"Valiantly, he died with his squad, their sergeant having been killed in the crossfire, took charge and fended of the others as the helis and AC-130's took off. Made a mad dash for an antique B-17 with a payload of napalm and bombs, rest of the squad followed, took respective seats. Choosing to rather fend off the enemy with the payload, took charge of an aircraft he'd never used before, blew a good chunk of the soldiers up . . . Before a stolen STINGER missile took out the back end and another ripped the left wing off. . . He asked us to tell you, 'he's sorry, for everything' before handing the codes to his locker to us and said hand everything to you. He landed directly dead center of the enemy's waves and ranks. With half of his original payload, he detonated them then and there. Decimating the biggest load of them before the fires caught them. We suspect his whole squad died instantly or from small arms that punctured the hull." Said the older man. ". . . The marines can't begin to say our thanks and our sorrows. They were the best squad around." He said as he held the flag out for her, inside the flag, jingled several medals

She took the flag then ,got the box from the younger of the two. "Lieutenant Jackson, sniper support helix, I was with your son for the time my squad had him. I got to know him as a great man. Sacrificial, and loyal to the last drop." He said, a forlorn look etched into his face.

"Heh, Nikoli , was always loyal to those he deemed friends. One of his letters said he had a family outside my family, his squad was the family." She said sorrowfully. " gunnery sergeant Dukhanov was a damn good soldier, it's a shame he died the way he did. Shoulda got on the planes instead." Said the older man.

**HEAVEN**

"Wha? Where am I?" A man said. Shaking his head.** 'you, young one, along with your friends, are in heaven'** a mysterious voice came from everywhere but seemingly nowhere near him. " I...I'm dead? And my friends?" The man said, looking around him, seeing his whole squad laying around him, unconscious. "Bu-but...how? I was an atheist, if this is heaven.." As he trailed off God picked up on it **'then Christ is real and you think your wrong. Am I right?' **Said the heavenly voice, taking hold in the mans memory as something he thought he heard before. "Yeah, but how? I mean, you, you could help everyone on earth get along and stop all this needless bloodshed!" He exclaimed, getting jittery in the process as h didn't want a fierce deity of sorts hounding him.** ' True, true. But it's a hopeless cause. Humans, for as long as time will allow, will always kill for what they believe is right. You fought for the protection of others and to protect you "family" as you marines call it.'** This being proclaimed. Then another being appeared, looking like a form he knew all to well. "S-sandman?! You're real?" Exclaimed the man. **'No, I'm god just in a form you may take to, well, more easily. No sense in being afraid of someone who's friendly, right?' **The man, now known as God, said in sandman's voice. "...okay, a bit weird, but nonetheless cool. But what am I and my squad doing here, and why is my sergeant missing from the bunch, why are we in...purgatory I'm guessing." The man asked quizzically, puzzled as to why he and his friends weren't in heaven.** ' well the fact, of where you are is wrong, by 56% really, you're in a waiting room in heaven. I've used this room maybe, out of all my eternity, seven times, not including this group. Second question is, your sergeant, did a lot of bad things, a few rapes and two murders and he shot his best friend in the head to get to his position. He's currently learning lucifer Isn't a nice being to be around.' **God spoke solemnly and calmly, a hint of rage, pure unbridled rage, behind his eyes '

**The last question is quite a task to ask in and of itself.' **God quietly spoke to him **' well I guess there's no way around it now, knowing you your interest is perked. The question is are you ready to be in a different world, where naught a single war or squabble has happened in the passed thousand years, being completely friendly to all they meet.' **God said as he placed his left fist on his hip, giving a stare that could rival the thousand yard stare. "A world, without war, without hatred and your asking me if I'd like to go there?" He asked making doubly shore to know what he heard was true.** 'No there will be a war, soon but it has naught but a guard to protect the ruler's and those who protected their lands from the one born of jealousy. And they have maybe 20 or 30 of them who have seen a small war that wiped out a race of their kind completely. . . But that's where you and your friends come in, your a group. Inseparable at that. I'd give you the twenty most important items to use ,food will be provided as one thing not of the original twenty.' **God said solemnly, showing signs that he didn't like the idea at all, but it had to be done. looking at his friends like there was a point to it. . . . as if they'd feel needed in heaven. " God I'd like to accept your offer. But I'll need some info on this place, economy, dictatorships, history, geographical landmarks to let us know where we are..." He trailed off as God quickly picked up the conversation **' well for starters their pony's and they have a dyarchy* even though there's four princess's.' **God said with the best poker face that could rival slender-man's faceless features. " . . . Your joking right?" God shook his head **'eenope, 'fraid not.'** " damn and here I thought you were." God just lazily gazed at him and then just shrugged. **' meh I didn't choose it fate did. You don't go, millions of deaths will takes place, but if you go, billions of lives will be saved.' God explained. **

**3 heavenly hours later.**

Everything had been talked about between God and his acquaintance, they had settled the whole of the planet they'd be brought to. Apparently there would be no guns there except for theirs. "Alright now should we try to get the list made for the trip?" He asked.** 'Yes, of course. Pray tell what would like to bring. It can be anything, just name it.' **God said a small amount of relief came to his 'borrowed' face. For the last hour, it was confusing for him to understand what was going to be done and how things were to go down. So it was a good sign that he hadn't pissed off a deity. " well, do vehicles count?" He asked, and after a brief moment, God nodded, albeit, slowly and paced.** ' of course, just don't go using them until the local populace have learned to accept you and your friends.'**God said, visibly tense.

" well lets see... ODST armor with color differences for the rank and position they hold, M7S caseless, MA5C, BR33SR battle rifles, grenade launcher, MG36 with a red dot sight, Spartan laser, duel-tube rocket launcher, M6C/SOCOM, Mosin-Nagant with a PU scope, PPSh-41 with drum magazine, M1911, TT-33 Tokarev.

That clears up the guns. We'll need a scorpion tank, T-34, a warthog for battle and troop deployment and an H1 'huey' iraquoi helicopter with the SX-7 system. I'd like it if all vehicles ran off of water. If my calculations are right, I should have two more slots left. **'True, you have two left, leave 'em, lose 'em or use 'em. Your choice.' **God said, nodding in contempt.

" well I was wondering if I could use those two to get a small base on wheels." He said shrugging and putting his arms out. **'Well I could give you a C.R.A.B base. Would that work?'** God said bringing up a 3D image of the beast of an armored track vehicle. "Cool, but what does crab mean? Just for future reference, of course." He asked puzzled as to why it would look like that mobile command center in the campaign of halo 4 but name it an animal name. Especially one he was deathly allergic to. **'Its acronym stands for .Build base, meant for exploration in dense forest and wide open areas. It's hull is resistant to both fire and freezing temperatures. Has a wide variety of MRE's ,both healthy and non-healthy. And a water system that can purify and filter water as well as last you 2 months of heavy water usage. It also come with a fully stocked work bench for cutting wood and smelting small amounts of metal.'** God explained, getting a little sentimental as he spoke of something he made for exploration in the first cycle of human life, created In 2077 after Mars and the moon were colonized. "Wow that's a lot of necessities." He said. After saying that he felt a little dizzy and began to stumble as God watched on as he continued his transdimensional rift in space, side effects were dizziness, nausea, and a change in bodily form to fit the customs of the ponies In Equestria. The land he let a lot of dead from a hundred and fifty eons of recycled human spirits, given a second chance at life.

**' l, ' 's. l.'** Was all corporal Nikoli Gregori dukhanov, of the 118th shock and awe infantry, heard from God as his body disappeared and all was replaced with darkness.


	2. a little talk and a little help

**Chapter 2 : New beginnings and new jobs. **

**A/N: hey guys, this is confusing as balls. First the fact is, I'm using **

**my iPad to write these, and the whole chapter issues. Had to ask **

**friends as to how to work with the chapters. Anyway, after those **

**paper cuts and tears I finally brought this to you. On...whatever **

**today is. **

**Date:? **

**Time:? **

**Place: Equestria, planet of equi in the sol Galaxy **

**Climate: warm, a brisk breeze, that of autumn **

Ugh...my head was hurting painfully and it felt like I had been beaten

and smashed with anacondas, all over my body to. As I breathed in and

coughed with what felt like a large amount of phlegm of mucus coming

from my lungs. As I coughed I heard several more coughs and hacks, until

eventually I heard a sharp gasp of air being taken in. I opened my eyes,

only to be greeted by the sight I thought I'd never be more happy to see.

Everyone I'd known in the 118th was here. My best friends I'd learned to

call a family of brothers and sisters in arms. Although, it's much like God

stated during our 3 hours talk. We'd be turned into pony's, as I'd learned

calling them horses was a ... Derogatory term. It basically means their

a...a pony who makes a living on their backs. Any how, they all looked

similar to how they were when they were alive. 3 women and 3 guys in the

group. I was the 4th man in it and also a cornerstone when they needed

it. There was Joan "Fidell" a Mexican/Cuban girl, best sniper on the west

coast of America, she's considered slender by every other marine, all but

our group. She mainly carried the L118A1 with an MP9. Then there is then

our marksman is Adam "phalanx" our marksman with small short cropped

black hair. He's the Christian of the group, making him give more mercy

shots with his MK14 ACOG than our sniper. He's an African at Heart and

american in birth. Then there's Zachariah "Joanes" pronounced Joan- ness. He's our medic, being able to stitch up the worst case scenarios in

a heartbeat. He mainly Carry's an M16, one of the originals with an

extended mag and three round burst. After him is Hagar 'crunchbite' our

explosives and CQB Expert. He Carry's the M780 shot gun with an MP5

collapsable stock. Then there's the 'flombay sisters' Lizzy and Lilly who

specialized in hand to hand and carry M2 flame throwers and some small

arms. Now let me tell you, they are scary as fuck when they are working

together. They once went missing for a week, only to turn up covered in

blood and scorch marks. I did NOT ask what happened, by the way.

As I stood up to asses where we were, crunchbite yawned and stretched.

His beard, thankfully made him look sane, whereas if he was human he'd

look like he'd gone mad 2 months ago. As I began getting up, Joan yelled

in surprise and shock " where the Fuck am I?!" She screamed as she got

a look at herself. She flailed around as I slowly and cautiously walked over

to her, 1 so I don't fall and 2 because she doesn't need further scarring.

"Fidell, quiet please, you'll kill everyone's ears" Joanes said, half

mumbling, rubbing sleep from his eyes that have been so long protected

by his square frame glasses, only to be turned into wire-rimed reading

glasses that looked far too small on his head. " well I'm sorry, but have

you SEEN what we ARE?!" She babbled as she tried the calming

procedure I'd shown her in Korea during our first meeting back in 2019.

Breath i exhale 1 2 3. Good method with small drawbacks.

"Actually I woke up in the middle of the night only to see our newest

corporal over here ( me ) drop in exhaustion. After that I went back to

sleep." He responded back. And for your info your a mix between a

unicorn and a Clydesdale, just so you know." He muttered, laying down in

a different area that had sun spilling out onto the hard metal that was

beneath our hooves. I walked over to crunchbite who just slept like a

stone whilst everyone else got up. Everyone was just as calm as me and

Joanes currently, well everyone except Fidell, she was currently breathing

into a brown paper bag that came from nowhere. . .oh wait, probably from

that kitchen over there near the stairs. Only Lizzy and Lilly gave "oh

neat'o's" or the "OMG soooo cute" stuff. Honestly my scars are not cute.

Their reminders of each of the rat tunnel's I crawled through in Korea's

'POW' camps in 2020. Anyway I walked over to the stairs and began

climbing. Eventually, after falling twice, I got to the second level. It was

awesome, there were rooms for everyone and a small living room and a

bookshelf, stacked tall with books. And through a door onto the walkway,

I learned out of a two and a half Storie tall tank thing on wheels was taller

than the trees. Not only that but we were near the town were to find help

in. The name of the town was lost on me as I walked into the pilot house

and saw a few of the friends I had were in here looking at everything.

Namely they were crunchbite, Joanes, and phalanx "where's everyone

else, got something to tell you all." I said only to get met by phalanx's

hoof signs. Now I know what your thinking, he's using military signs, but

no, phalanx is actually mute. Quite sad, really I only heard his voice for a

day or two before he got shot through the neck, narrowly missing his

jugular artery, but instead removed his voice. Although he doesn't show it,

he's still angry and sad that that happened. . . Although now that I think

about it he is also a Clydesdale/unicorn mix as well. But how did I

understand his sign language? I honestly have no clue. But crunchbite's

voice met my ears. "Their trying to get Fidell to stop freaking out. Key

word, 'trying'. And their meeting resistance." Sighing I frowned and put

my right hoof to my face. "Well, wana get them while me and phalanx

discus something real quick?" "Sure nik." Was what I got from both

crunchbite and Joanes.

'What do you need boss?' Phalanx signed. "Well, you tried and magic

with your horn?" I asked politely. 'No? What horn are you talking about?'

Was his reply. "Well, this horn you billygoat." I said poking his horn which

was sharper than fuck.

After I removed my hoof, he put his own on it feeling it almost like he was

looking for his lost party hat. ' what the...' He signed me before he

became giddy, and just by looking at him, you could be just as happy as

he was. And he scrunched his face as, what I imagined, he tried to use his

magic. Only to be met with nothing. Opening his eyes he looked around,

and doing so produced a sad frown from him. " hey don't think nothing of

it, you'll get it one day. Just not right off the bat." I said patting his back.

He signed 'easy for you to say, since you got nothing, sir' i scrunched my

face, looking at him "Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?" I said, a

little bit on the frightened side at what he said. ' well you and Hagar are

both without wings or a horn.' He signed me. Feeling my body as

Crunchbite and Joanes came up the stairs with the twins and a calmer

Fidell in tow.

Looking at them all the twins were unicorns to and Fidell and Joanes were

pegasi. Shrugging it off as I sat up straight I looked at everyone before

Fidell said the magic words. "Well nik, you had something to tell us?" She

said giving that look that could make most men jizz themselves in utter

beauty. You know, if you loved pony's that is... *poker face* "yes I do. And

it has to do with why we are here." I said sitting in the chair that was

directly behind me. "Well?" She replied, impatiently.

Well here goes nothing.

**{hey guys, so I've been asking questions as to how to upload chapters on the dime here and I got a few answers, which I formally thank .Justice and Civviq Writer. they helped a lot on this and helped me get a "one up" on the uploading chapters. so, I'd like to say thanks for your help.**


	3. Chapter 3: Alonsy!

**Chapter 3: Alonsy!**

**A/N: sorry for the long wait on this and chapter two, if you've been reading for the past two weeks and been to this little side project from life, then you'll know what I mean. But if your new here, then that's good to being ok. Just as long I know people are liking this story, then I'm alright.**

After I explained the whole dilemma with the new body's and the reason as to how we ended up here and where we currently are. As I looked around from the faces of Fidell, the twins and Joanes were just bewildered as to my explanation as to how this whole mess came to be.

"You're telling me, were dead on earth, but here we are alive?" Fidell asked skeptically. "Eeyup, that is how God told me. And that is what I was instructed to tell you all." I explained getting a bit twitchy. In my left foreleg? {Yeah, it's a foreleg.} was what a voice told me in my mind. As if it was my mind or it was God. {no, I'm your madness. You just hide me enough so I can barely speak to you.} it told me { also, there's a pink missile with five other slow movers on their way here.} he finished. I walked to a window and opened it . . . Only to hear five distinct voices and a very, almost non-hearable voice that sounded like a timid mouse. He slowly shut the window as the voices became more pronounced. "Guys, go downstairs with a gun from the wall and aim at the door on the left side." He said as he pointed to a wall rack filled with SOCOM pistols and ammo. They each nabbed one with their mouths as it felt natural, before heading downstairs. They each piled up on the door that was currently open. As nikoli finished trotting down the stairs, he flicked the switch that shut down the power to the room. How did he do this? Easy above the switch, it said power. *-_- not rocket science* they hid behind boxes and in plain sight, but just in the shadows. As the voices got closer nikoli heard someone whisper to him 'hey, what are we doing?' He looked to where the voice was, but it was too dark, but shrugging it up to morbid curiosity. "There are beings out there are either hostile or friendly, but I don't know exactly what they are." Nikoli whispered back. Before hearing an "ok thanks." Whispered back to him. As he turned around to say your welcome, but only felt a stiff wind breeze past his face. The breeze held the scent of cake, cookies, cupcakes and...was there a scent for party? I don't know. He heard the voices reach a shrill crescendo and a chorus of 'pinkie pie!' Came from out side. Nikoli held his hoof out to every one as he got closer to the door. He held his back to the door, standing on his hind legs. As he held his pointy ear to the outside world he heard the talking. ' pinkie pie where were you?' Came a raspy voice, almost like someone got stiffed at puberty. ' I was just inside there.' Came the happy and very high pitched reply, probably from this pinkie pie he heard ask the question. 'Wait, you were inside that, hideous metal beast?' Came a dramatic and elegant voice. It almost sounded British, almost. 'It's not that bad, it's very roomy In there. And there are some nervous pony's who don't know if we're friends or if we are here to hurt them.' Came pinkie pies shrill and excited voice. ' there's pony's in there? I gotta see if their ok and make sure they know we don't mean harm.' Came the voice that was currently walking to the door. Nikoli, frightened, jumped behind one of the scorpion tank turret. Landing and standing in the exact same way as he had by the door he counted down from ten until he heard her poke her head into the door frame. 'Hello? I-is any pony here? Were not here to hurt you, we just want to know about this thing.' Came the same voice that had walked to the door before Nikoli jumped. 'come on twilight! These pony's are going to be dust by the time we get In there.' Came the pre-pubescent boy/girl voice. Just as she stepped in fully her friends joined her inside. The pink one was bouncing to the power switch, so I took action. "By the order of the UNSC rule book section eight paragraph nineteen, you are to hold your position before we have full authority to fire!" I yelled, just making it up, although it felt that I actually knew that. They all yelped and held still, even the pink one stood in the air, mid-hop, her hoof just about to touch the switch. . . Somewhere a physics book and a physics teacher just died from her breaking all known laws of physics. "What are you going to do to us pall? We can take you!" Came the reply from a Pegasus with a rainbow mane imitating a fighting stance. Without knowing, without thinking, all of us, even me pulled back the slides on our guns. As most of us did that, crunchbite moved into the doorway with an M90 pump-action shotgun, giving himself his nickname

As his shotguns always crunched the shell when he pumped it, and bit the sorry sot who stood in his way. Pumping his shotgun with his mouth, a shell, brown/red colored, he aimed the gun at the ceiling, but held his pose. "Well, think you can't fight us now, rainbow?" I asked, cockily, while she looked to where my voice came from. " one, how do you know my name, and two, what are those things?!" She yelled. Sighing I replied " one Actually I just guessed and two, their guns, and before you ask, they shoot metal. It hits you like a hot knife through butter." She just floated there, a look of surprise shock and worry all written across her face.

**20 minutes of explanations and introductions**

The pony's who were currently around our living room table, a mahogany Coffey table. Beautiful design and had the "right" amount of elegance for one pony of the six. Anyway, I had all the names written on a piece of paper, which albeit, was harder than I had originally expected, yet it seemed like I knew how to do it with simplicity. The purple one with wings and horn is the current edition to the alicorn race, her name is twilight sparkle. Along with her introductions was applejack, the apple farmer and element of honesty, next was rainbow dash, part of the wonderbolt reserve corps. And element of loyalty, {she and you might get along quite well.} said my madness( hush, airtimeties) {ohhoho~ giving me names now are ye?} she was a definite bragger, but nothing we could handle. Next was pinkie pie, who spoke to fast to even understand and actually said she was going to throw us a 'welcome to ponyville party' which, so as to not hurt her feelings, we said yes to, and learned she is the bearer of the element of laughter, after that one, was rarity, who was the bearer of generosity, and she also offered her help to make new furnishings for our home, which we politely declined, we don't need any thing to 'spruce up our home decor.' As she put it. After her was a butterscotch Pegasus, who's name we could barely hear from her so we got her name from ms. twilight sparkle, apparently she's fluttershy, no pun intended, really though, she was even more shy than me in boot camp. And she was the element of kindness, which I could believe, since, statistically shy people are more common to be kind to people in hopes they don't offend them and get a nemesis. [A/N actually, I have no clue what I just said. It's no where near truth ?: /] as I listened I asked questions.

When twilight had finished her questions and I, too had run out of questions. We gave them a tour of the whole place, even with about enough knowledge to satisfy a five year old with the phrase, 'it works with water' which it actually did. The water basin that held the fuel source was the size of an above ground swimming pool. Which is what almost everyone thought. As we came to a close with The tour. They asked what the things in the cargo bay were, and we, of course, gave them the answers. " they are tanks and cars, created by the UNSC for war and discovery purposes." Joanes told them, he himself having been a halo fanatic for years ( even during off time, he played the older ones) I thought slowly. The faces the six displayed brought some form of confusion to the word 'war' " what is that? Some kind of. Fight between friends?" Rainbow dash asked. Twilight and me both, simultaneously, gave the reply, " a war is a fight between two or more country's, involving death and fear, causing people/pony's to die and homes to get destroyed." We looked at each other before seeing the expression on their faces change from confusion to absolute horror. " why would any one do that" came rarity's reply. "It's because of peo-er pony's selfish actions" I said taking a breath, " currently, wars are happening WAY to much. And pony's are dieing for stupid reasons." They just stared at us, me in general, with blank expressions just ranging from shock to complete confusion.

"How could any pony even think of killing another pony?" Came apple jacks response, pure anger and disgust forming on her face. Until Joanes spoke his reasoning, " what would you do if you were being shot at, and you had friends who were killed in the line of duty? Our race has fought over the smallest of ideas ranging from the choice of removing unfitting rulers to fighting for freedom, and then over political beliefs. Like democracy and communism. Our race has LONG despised communism and yet it's only a choice for betterment, or depression. Even the children, when someone doesn't agree with them or they are angry at someone, they call them a communist even though that isn't a demeaning term, nor is it hurtful." All members of the 118th nodded in agreement, that is, until pinkie pie raised her hoof, "like that kid on call of duty who called the author a 'squeamish little communist faggot' when he was stabbed from behind in nuke town?" We all looked at her as she just sat there without a smile. Literally, her mouth was not there as she stared at us and we stared back. Until crunchbite nodded and said "yeah, something like that"

We sat there in the fading twilight, until eventually rain began pelting in soft Pit's and Pat's on the roof of the CRAB. at that point the six pony's began to get tired, when the moon pronounced itself through the rain and the clouds the pony's began to get a bit timid and frightened. Especially at the thumps and bumps that shook the structure of the CRAB. "Hey, you girls need a ride to your homes?" I asked. It was 2100 hrs, and I wanted to at the very least, find some way to view the landscape. And I also wanted to hold a day one mission meeting with the girls and boys of 118. "We don't want to hassle you to get us home sir, I can just teleport us all home." Putting my hoof up to quiet her, I looked deep into her eyes and said " it's no hassle, we insist. Besides, we need some time to be outside at some point." I spoke softly with care and no hostility in my voice. She looked at me for a few minutes, before nodding in confirmation that indeed she'd agree to the drop off. I nodded and looked to my friends and pointed to three of them, the twins with Joanes, crunchbite was with me and Fidell. We all walked down to the hanger, where I went and pressed a button opening a ramp down the front of the vehicle. Me and CB along with Fidell got into a warthog that had the turret removed and had an extended truck bed, with a covered roof for rainy day travel. Fidell got into a turret that looked like it could rotate and CB got in the passengers seat, while I climbed into the drivers seat. The twins and Joanes got in back and waved their hooves to the six pony's for them to climb into there with them, helping the ones who had trouble getting in.

"Alright everypony, buckle up, I ain't driving Until your buckles are set." I called back to them, hearing clicks from three of them while another six flacks followed shortly after. I put the door opener in the cup holder, using the pin on it to clip onto the opposite side of it. I soon revved the engine and yelled my famous war cry. "LEROY JENKINS!" And we sailed out of the bay, the girls screaming, both in surprise and what I could only asu e was joy. As we sailed out the door, I had set the door opener off and as our last tire. Peeled off of the door, we were maybe ten to fifteen feet off the ground. We landed softly and continued driving past groves of trees and small patches of blue flowers, only to come out with blue flower blood on our treads. We came out of the forest at 70mph dodging and weaving through trees and small boulders and rocks. As we came to the streets of what the six pony's In back called 'ponyville' I slowed the warthog down to 15mph and turned several corners before exiting the southernmost street and came to rest at the giant castle that loomed above us, almost in both a menacing and friendly way. The six pony's disembarked, wobbling and hooves shaking, all except rainbow dash. She was perfectly fine, having experienced the same type of rough and tumble treatment, except from wind currents and clouds. As they all got off, they said their good nights and trotted into the crystal palace. After that, the seven soldiers drove home. Back to their home sweet home.

**Like I said in my other fanfic, I feel like I'm rushing things, and that ain't good. It causes stress and a good deal of writers-Block. And as such, I shall promptly take my time with these baby fanfic's of mine.**

**Again, reviews are greatly appreciated. So feel free to give any feedback.**


End file.
